Until Dawn
frame|300px Until Dawn is an interactive drama survival horror video game exclusive to the PlayStation 4, developed by indie game developer Supermassive Games and published by Sony Computer Entertainment. Because of the immense success of the game, Supermassive is in talks about a possible sequel. Plot Prologue The game starts out with a group of ten teenagers going away to a lodge that some of the groups' family owns, up on Blackwood Mountain in Alberta, Canada. These ten teenagers are the twins, Beth and Hannah Washington; their brother Josh; the somewhat nerdy girl Ashley; the nerdy class clown Chris; the super popular Jessica; the valedictorian Matt; the jock Mike and his then-girlfriend, the catty Emily; and the vegan animal lover, Samantha. The entire group spend the earlier hours of the night getting drunk, and Josh passes out at the bar. Beth catches a glimpse of a mysterious man roaming outside the cabin, frightening her although she is unable to wake her brother. As a prank, all of the group except for the Washington family decide to play a prank on Hannah, who has a huge and obsessive crush on Mike. To this regard, Mike invites her into the back bedroom on the premise of the two of them fooling around, but she discovers the others hiding in various spots around the room, filming her using a selfie stick. Extremely embarrassed she flees the cabin, heedless of the blizzard raging outside. Hearing her sister shrieking, Beth storms outside to see the rest of the group calling out to Hannah as she runs into the surrounding forest but not chasing after her. Angered at her friends when they tell her what happens, she takes it upon herself to retrieve her twin. However, she soon discovers a strange wooden totem lying on the ground and after peering into it, sees a vision of her sister's death. Soon after she starts hearing inhuman shrieks from the woods beyond and gouts of flame erupt out of nowhere. Although she finds her sister, the two find themselves cornered by the trespassing man, and attempt to flee to safety. Unfortunately he blocks their path back to the lodge and so they run in a different direction. Along the way Beth drops her phone and it falls into a crack in the wooden bridge. Too afraid of getting caught, they press on but quickly find themselves at a deep chasm with nowhere else to go. Turning around, the man is right behind them and Hannah slips and falls off the cliff, dragging Beth with her. Beth grabs a branch and hangs on to not only her beloved sister but also for dear life, begging Hannah not to let go. However the mysterious man looms over the ledge, discovering that they have survived. It is here that Beth must make a choice: She must either let go of Hannah and let her drop presumably to her death and attempt to take the man's hand to save herself, or let go of the branch and let both her and her sister plummet and hope they both survive. *If Beth lets go of the branch, both fall and seemingly die, snapping their spines on the rocks below. *If Beth chooses to let go of Hannah, Beth will apologize and Hannah falls, seemingly dying as her spine snaps on the rocks below. However, before Beth can reach the man above the branch breaks and she too falls, ending up in the same eventual fate either way. Chapter 1 A year goes by, and the sudden disappearance of both girls has torn the remaining teenagers apart. Their brother Josh had a mental breakdown, Emily and Mike broke up only to find solace in the arms of Matt and Jessica, respectively. The others are certainly affected by the events, but seem to be doing OK considering the circumstances. Josh sends each and every one of them a video invitation to return to the cabin for some closure, and each choose to return. Category:Games